Endless Wedge
by GamePanda
Summary: Un cimetière, une pierre tombale, un nom inscrit. Une rencontré, deux ennemis, une revelation. Ce n'est pas une songfic.


Bon ben c'est partie pour une nouvelle histoire ! Mais celle-ci est déjà terminée ! On repart avec Harry Potter (mais étions nous déjà partis de ce fandom ?) Un texte qui introduit seulement un Personnage qui n'est autre que…Vous verrez mes loupios ! Tout ce que je peut dire c'est qu'elle seras surement présente dans d'autres fanfics !

Disclaimer : Et non J.K. Rowling ne veut toujours pas me passer l'Histoire d'Harry Potter ni même Draco Malfoy…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai de l'arsenic dans mon tiroir. MAIS J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR L'OC QUI EST DANS CET OS !

Allez bonne lecture. (J'ai essayé FORTEMENT de pas faire de l'OOC ici…Vraiment.)

* * *

Draco se leva de bonne heure ce matin. Il s'habilla silencieusement, aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Ce qu'il signifiait qu'il pourrait aller à Près-au-Lard et EN-FIN se détendre après cette semaine de cours.

Quelques heures plus tard il était près, et assis sur un carrosse. Direction Près-au-Lard, il pourrait passer toute la journée avec Blaise et Théo. Après la guerre ils étaient revenus faire leur huitième année et il s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils arrivèrent au village, Draco descendit en premier suivit des deux autres faisant les zouaves. Il adressa un regard méprisant aux Griffondors pour la forme, oui il n'allait pas changer comme ça. Guerre ou pas, enfin c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

Ils sortirent ENFIN de ce maudit magasin, il n'irait plus jamais dans une boutique de farce et attrapes en compagnie de Blaise…il tenait quand même à sa vie. Il allât se dégourdir les jambes et passa devant un cimetière, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y en avait un à Près-au-Lard d'ailleurs. Il alla donc inspecter et quelle ne fus pas sa surprise en constatant que Potter, oui LE Harry Potter, y était. D'après ce qu'il savait ni ses parents, ni son idiot de parrain n'étaient là alors que venait-il faire ici.

Il observa plus attentivement et ce qu'il remarqua le laissa stupéfait. Potter était en train de pleurer, oui LE Potter était en train de pleurer. Qui donc étais cette personne pour laquelle Potter était en train de hurler (et c'était le mot) sa tristesse. Il avança et parvins à lire le nom gravé sur la pierre tombale :

_**« Hannah Lily Potter**_

_**31 Juillet 1980-1 Mai 1998 »**_

Potter…Comme le Potter qui étais en face de lui. Et visiblement elle aussi avait survécu. Mais était morte. Il calcula rapidement, ça faisait pile un an. Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard…Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, qui était-elle ? Il regarda Potter, il avait l'air de réellement souffrir preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment proches. Il s'approcha sans vraiment y faire attention et s'assit à côté du jeune Griffondor. Il avait l'air surprit, il pouvait l'être. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voyait son pire ennemis essayer de le réconforter.

« Malfoy…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici

-Rien de spécial. Je me promenais et je t'ai vu pleurer….C'était ta sœur ? »

Cette question était idiote mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Le visage du brun s'adoucit. Et il prononça ces mots d'une voix triste mais tendre :

« Oui…On étaient très proches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle s'est fait tuer en voulant protéger un connard qui a fuit comme le lâche qu'il était. »

Il avait dit ses mots avec un telle haine, une telle souffrance que le blond en étais abasourdi. Alors comme ça Potter, le doux et tendre voir même le bisounours Potter, pouvait haïr des gens. C'était impressionnant.

« Que lui est-il arrivé…A lui ?

-Il est mort…Et pour la première fois je remercie les Mangemorts pour ça.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Je sais Malfoy, je sais. Mais c'est dur.

-Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, Potter.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-C'est vrai, t'es un peu mieux placé que moi pour ça. Et heureusement dit-je avec un petit rire. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire puis finalement ils se levèrent et partirent sans un mot. Chacun ayant découvert une partie de l'autre

**END**

* * *

Vilà c'est terminé, désolée de pas poster plus souvent mais j'ai pas vraiment d'inspi pour les fics en cours. (Considérez les comme en pause SAUF pour Une sœur c'est impossible qui est Abandonnée à moins que je ne retrouve par miracle mes chapitres.)

Ce One-Shot n'aura bien sur pas de suite SAUF s'il y a de trop grosses demandes ! Bye et n'oubliez pas que j'accepte les demandes de pour devenir Beta-Lectrice !

_Texte entier : 786 mots_

_Histoire Pure : 574 mots_

_Note du début : 113 mots_

_Note de fin : 92 mots_

_**-Raf-**_


End file.
